picesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ciencia de los Datos, Angel Rangel
Para el primer corte, elaborar un documento en esta wiki, que resuelva las siguientes preguntas : # De que trata el tema asignado =es un campo interdisciplinario que involucra métodos científicos, procesos y sistemas para extraer conocimiento o un mejor entendimiento de datos en sus diferentes formas, ya sea estructurados o no estructurados # Evolucion histórica= En 1962, John W. Tukey precedió al término “Ciencia de Datos” en su artículo “The Future of Data Analysis” al explicar una evolución de la estadística matemática. En este, definió por primera vez el análisis de datos como: “Procedimientos para analizar datos, técnicas para interpretar los resultados de dichos procedimientos, formas de planificar la recopilación de datos para hacer su análisis más fácil, más preciso o acertado, y toda la maquinaria y los resultados de las estadísticas matemáticas que se aplican al análisis de datos.” En 1977 publicó “Exploratory Data Analysis”, argumentando que era necesario poner más énfasis en el uso de datos para sugerir hipótesis que probar en modelos estadísticos. En 1974 publicó el libro Concise Survey of Computer Methods ''donde utiliza ampliamente el concepto ciencia de datos, lo que permitió que se comenzara a utilizar más libremente entre el mundo académico. En 1977, el International Association for Statistical Computing (IASC) es establecido como una sección del International Statistical Institute (ISI). “Es la misión de la IASC relacionar la metodología estadística tradicional, tecnología computacional moderna, y el conocimiento de expertos del tema para convertir datos en información y conocimiento". En 1996 el término de Ciencia de Datos fue utilizado por primera vez en una conferencia, llamada "Ciencia de datos, clasificación y métodos relacionados" en una reunión de miembros de la International Federation of Classification Societies (IFCS) con sede en Kobe, Japón. En 1997, C.F. Jeff Wu dio una lectura llamada ''"Statistics = Data Science?", donde describió al trabajo estadístico como una trilogía conformada por recolección de datos, análisis y modelado de datos, y la toma de decisiones, haciendo la petición de que la estadística fuese renombrada como ciencia de datos y los estadísticos como científicos de datos. En 2001, William S. Cleveland introdujo a la ciencia de datos como una disciplina independiente, extendiendo el campo de la estadística para incluir los avances en computación con datos en su artículo "Data science: an action plan for expanding the technical areas of the field of statistics". Cleveland estableció seis áreas técnicas que en su opinión conformarían al campo de la ciencia de datos: investigaciones multidisciplinarias, modelos y métodos para datos, computación con datos, pedagogía, evaluación de herramientas, y teoría. En abril del 2002, el International Council for Science: Committee on Data for Science and Technology (CODATA) empezó la publicación del Data Science Journal, enfocada en problemas como la descripción de sistemas de datos, su publicación en Internet, sus aplicaciones y problemas legales. Poco después, en enero del 2003, la Universidad de Columbia empezó a publicar The Journal of Data Science,la cual ofreció una plataforma para que todos los profesionales de datos presentaran sus perspectivas e intercambiaran ideas. # Hacer un resumen de 5 trabajos cientificos relacionados con el tema asignado y colocar sus links =1) Liu, Alex (17 de septiembre de 2015). «Data Science and Data Scientist 2) Hayashi, Chikio (1998). Studies in Classification, Data Analysis, and Knowledge Organization 3)Tansley, Stewart; Tolle, Kristin Michele (1 de enero de 2009). The Fourth Paradigm: Data-intensive Scientific Discovery 4)''Tukey, John W. (1962-03). «The Future of Data Analysis» 5) Peter Naur (1974). ''Encyclopedia of Computer Science. Petrocelli Books.